Kaito has a Celeb Crush
by Natsumes Love
Summary: Kaito and Len, one Slightly lemon ;) ... I guess o review! :3


So my first fanfic about vocaloids and it's a BL (Boy love)

Vocaloids aren't mine. I wish!

So here you go ^^

"God, it's been like months since I've got a haircut." Kaito thought as he handed his blue soft hair on the hand of the hair styler. "It looks really crowded here." Kaito glanced at the mirror in front of him. "Of course, it's wedding season." the hair styler said without drawing any emotion to her face. "I see. Guys have to do hair for wedding too?" Kaito sighed.

He got bored in a minute so he started to examine other people on the mirror that was in front of him, trying to guess their age and sound of their voice. Suddenly bright gold locks caught his attention more than anything in the whole room. "He looks like that English singer Oliver with that hair, body structure and all." Kaito tried to examine the blond guy who is doing some scene kid's hair with much more interest. "We are done, anything you want me to do?" the styler put down her razor comb. "Already done! I.. I mean yeah I think my sides should be a little shorter and... and yeah that's all." Kaito stammered as he wanted to buy some time to stare at the fine blond who has the resemblances of his silly celeb crush Oliver. It took her only a minute to finish.

Kaito sighed and got up. He came outta there with a mix feeling. He opened his car door and sat on the driving seat. "I think I should be friends with him. He looked nice. Maybe he will be my friend. I should wait for him here. Wait, isn't it gonna look weird? I hope not." Kaito is watching the entrance like a hawk.  
One hour went, many people went in and came out but not the blond. Kaito checked his watch. 7:09 pm. "He's not coming out. Aren't they supposed to close at seven? There he is!" Kaito's heart's beating twice as much.

"WTF heart? I'm just gonna say hi to him. ONLY! So stop trying to get out of my chest." Kaito flew out of his car and walked towards the blond while trying his best to convince his heart.  
"Ah.. hi. Are you coming from there?" Kaito asked nervously. "Yeah." the blond gave a gentle expression. "Are they closed?" Kaito knew the answer very well. "Yeah, why you needed something?" the blond asked curiously. Kaito felt lucky that he was still talking with the blond. "Yeah.. hey you work there don't you?" Kaito is trying to act as normal as possible. "Yeah I'm one of the employees." "Great. My name is Kaito Shinon. Maybe you can help me." Kaito smiled. "I'm Kagamine Len." Len smiled back. "That's a nice name. My best friend wanted me to drop a CV for her for a job on a saloon. I'm not sure if it's the right place as I forgot the name of it." Kaito lied through his teeth. "I guess you are at the wrong place. There's no job available here. Sorry." Len gently smiled which spread warmth through Kaito's heart. "No, thanks for your time. So can I give you a ride home since I really wanna make up for you time?" Kaito asked with anticipation. "Not necessary. I'll catch a bus." Len shook his head. "Please I insist." Kaito crossed his fingers. "Okay." Kaito never felt this much happiness, not even while eating his ice cream.

"So Kagamine San, where do you live?" Kaito twisted his car key. "You can call me Len." "Sure Len." Kaito could barely stop himself from dancing in joy. Len gave him the address.  
"You know I go there for my haircuts but I've never seen you." Kaito asked. "Uh.. I'm new there. Just a part time job beside my college." "Cool." Kaito is smiling continuously. "What's your story?" Len looked at Kaito. "I compose songs beside college." "That's awesome. I mean I love music. My favourite singer is Kamui Gakupo." Len said with a slight excitement. "Totally. I mean his Paranoid Doll is just so beautiful and heart breaking." "Yeah. I'd love to see his live performance." Len took out his cell phone. "My sister is calling." "Aren't you gonna pick up?" "We are already here. That house." Kaito stopped where Len pointed. "Thanks for the ride." Len got out. "No problem. Thanks to you I now have a great friend." Kaito said. Len laughed a little. "Same here Kaito. I'd like to meet you again." "Umm.. gimme your number. We can be text buddy too." "Sure." They said good night after exchanging their numbers and Len went inside his house.

"I'm home." Kaito kicked off his shoes. "Kaito!" his girlfriend jumped on him. "So how are you Miku?" Kaito smiled. "I'm fine, fine. How are you?" "I'm so happy. You know I've made a friend today who looks like Oliver." "Really? Let's hope you don't fall in love with him too." Miku stuck her tongue out. "No. Now we don't want that, do we? What's that sound?" "Ehh nothing!" Miku gulped. "Kaito went to their bed room and saw what he didn't want, specially today. Two guy kissing each other while touching each other down there. "Miku again! Yaoi needs to go from this house. Was that Gakupo on the video?!" Kaito ran outta the room. "No way! And maybe!" Miku almost lied down on the floor laughing after seeing Kaito's reaction.

One month went by. Kaito and Len's friendship deepened with friendly texts, few shared secrets and dreams and a few bowling match and movies with lunch afterwards on the weekends.

"A text. How about we catch a movie and have dinner at Kiki's Diner? Kaito." Len murmured. "Sounds like a good plan." Len replied. Kaito and Len saw movie and had dinner just like they planned and Kaito gave Len a ride home just as usual. But today Kaito's common sense seem to have dumped him or he wouldn't go stopping Len from getting outta the car and kiss him full on his lips.

"Kaito! What the hell are you doing?" Len's eyes reflected disbelief. "I'm sorry. I like you so much. I lost my control." Kaito came to his sense just about now. Len stormed out of the car as soon as possible. Kaito followed. "Len please don't freak out. I won't do it again I swear!" Kaito pleaded. "But you'd like to do it, right? Answer honestly." Len stared at the ground. "Honestly I'd love to do it. But I don't wanna lose you for it." Kaito sighed. Len grabbed Kaito's jacket and almost dragged him inside of his house and locked the door. Kaito stared at Len with surprise. He could see the shades of crimson on the blond's cheeks. Len did something that Kaito imagined for last whole month. Len pushed Kaito on the wall and started kissing him hungrily. Kaito joined in the battle too after he gathered himself.

Finally they broke for air. "Len.. What are you.." "Shut up! I love you." Len whispered. "Shit! Where did that come from? He said he like me not love! This is so embarrassing." Len looked away blushing as he thought. Kaito couldn't believe his ears. "I love you so much!" Kaito hugged Len. Len dragged Kaito by the hand inside his room which was only making Kaito turn on. Len grabbed Kaito by the collar and lead him towards bed while kissing him. Len got on top of Kaito not breaking the kiss. "Len.. ah.." Kaito bit his lower lip as Len sucked and lick his neck while griding their lower part roughly through their cloths. "I can't take it anymore." Kaito switched their positions.

He unbuttoned Len's shirt to have more access on his soft creamy body. Kaito's cold lips landed on Len's pink and hard nipple. "Nyah.. Kaito don't." Len covered his own mouth with the back of his hand. He just doesn't wanna moan, not yet. Kaito started kissing and licking his nipple and twisting another one teasingly with his fingers. He gently bit down on Len's now sensitive nipple. "Ah.. Stop." Len's hip bucked with pleasure. Which caused their hardness to grind together and Kaito shuddered with Len. Kaito reached for the the Len's hardness. "Len, I'm home. Do we have a guest?" came Len's sister's voice from downstairs.

"Shit!" Len pushed Kaito of off him and started buttoning his shirt and in the mean time Kaito was busy doing the bed sheet straight. "Len?" another teen blond entered the room. "Yeah Rin." Len had a pillow on his lap to hide the glorious boner from his twin. "Oh Kaito San is here! Are you gonna stay here tonight?" Rin cheerfully said while trying to read her brothers red face with corner of her eyes. "No. I should go." Kaito got up and left the room. He didn't even looked at Len for a second. Len was a bit surprised at this as well as hurt. "Already? Okey. Visit us soon. Goodnight!" Rin said from behind. She looked at Len who was trying his best to swallow the sinking feeling of hurt. "Len, what's wrong? What happened?" Rin sat beside her brother.

Len vision got clouded from the tears forming his eyes but he didn't let the tears flow. It was just a pride thing that he wouldn't lose. "I confessed to him and he left." Len smiled looking at his sister in the eyes. Rin hugged him tightly. She couldn't form words to comfort his brother as he was hurt beyond she knew.

Kaito's house. "Ah.. I'm so tired. " Miku turned on the light of her and Kaito's bed room. "Kaito, you are home? What are you doing in the dark?" Miku dropped her shopping bags on the closet. "We need to talk." Kaito's voice sounded cloudy. "Sure. What's it about?" Miku sat beside him on the bed. "Are you crying? What the.." Miku touched Kaito's cheek. Kaito moved away from her touch. "Miku I did something. I love someone else. I'm sorry." Kaito lowered his head. "What! What do you mean?" Miku stood up. "I'm really sorry. We can't be together." Kaito whispered. "Damn right we can't." Miku started packing her stuffs right away. "Miku stop. It's late night. Please stay for tonight." Kaito tried to stop her. "I don't matter to you anymore so stop pretending!" Miku burst out. "You're my best friend. Of course you matter to me." Kaito tried to calm her down. "Who's she?" Miku stared at the blue eyes. "It's not a girl. It's Len." Kaito whispered the last part. "You confessed?" "I did and maybe I broke his heart too." "I've won! Thank you! That's my Bakaito!" Miku hugged him cheerfully. "What!" Kaito looked at Miku to check if she'd gone insane from the shock or just mocking him cruelly. "I've had a bet with Rin. She said you would never realize your love for Len. But I said you would and you did! She told me everything on the phone about the incident in their home. Now.I'm 100 bucks richer." "Then how about your reaction. Aren't you mad at me?" Kaito was still dumbfounded. "Of course not! I'm happy for you too. But I'll be real mad if you don't gimme yaoi goodness of you and your hot shots." Miku chuckled. "No way, pervert. But you can still stay here you know?" "I know but I have to leave tomorrow. Mikuo needs his sister and Len can move in with you. Don't worry I'll have cameras in every room to keep an eye on you guys." "Please don't do it." Kaito pleaded. "No promises. Hahaha..."

Len's house. The next day. Afternoon.  
"Len, Kaito's here." Rin shouted. "Tell him to go die in a ditch." Len's voice came from upstairs. "Len, I'm sorry." Kaito entered in Len's room. "Keep your sorry ass away from me." Len faced his back to Kaito. "I really needed to make things right so I left without saying anything to you." Kaito sighed. "Len, I'm going to Miku's place for a slumber party. I be back tomorrow." Rin shouted from downstairs. "Okay." Len shouted too. "Take care." Rin said leaving the house. "Sure." Len replied even though his voice won't reach his sisters ears.  
Kaito sat beside Len and held his hand. Len was still looking away. "Len, I love you. Tell me what should I do to forgive me." "Hug me." Len looked at Kaito. Kaito gladly compiled. "What else?" Kaito smilled. "Kiss me." Len blushed as Kaito did what he was told. "Now?" Kaito smirked. "On my body.. kiss me on my body." Len was trying his best not to sound like a pervert , not that Kaito would mind. Kaito took off both of their shirts and started kissing every inch of bare skin of Len's body. Len pushed Kaito on the bed and got on top of him and started grinding. It took Kaito only seconds to get hard and to moan. "You're a tease." Kaito breathed heavily. Len smirked at the words. Len started to lick and bite Kaito's nipples. "Len, I can't hold back." "You don't have to. But don't do anything until I tell you." Len whispered in Kaito's ear and nibbled his ear afterwards. Len sat on Kaito's hard part. He slowly unzipped his pants and lower his pants along with his boxers. Kaito stared at Len's length greedily. Len started unzipping Kaito's pants and lowered his pants and boxers too. Kaito's hardness sprung free from the confinement. Len touched Kaito's length with his finger tips which caused Kaito to moan in pleasure and frustration. "Fuck it, Len." Kaito reversed their position. He took Len's whole length in one go and sucked hard which caused Len to scream in pleasure. "Let go.. Nyah.. I'm gonna come. Stop." Len said while thrusting his whole length inside Kaito's mouth. Kaito went on until Len came. Kaito's length throbbing in intensity. Len's come spilling from Kaito's mouth and wetting Len's skin. Kaito licked every drop from Len's body.

Len got hard again just by seeing Kaito licking him. Len got up and tried to return the favor by licking and sucking Kaito's erection but Kaito stopped him. He set up Len on his fours. Kaito circled Len's opening with his tongue. "Ah.. Kaito.. more." Len moaned. Kaito avoided the pink opening. Len tried to move his hip to get the touch of Kaito's tongue more. But no good. Len was getting so impatient. "Just fuck me Kaito!" Len screamed in frustration. Finally Kaito licked his opening. Len moaned in pleasure. He forgot everything in the world by the pleasure of Kaito's tongue going in and out of his opening. "More Kaito. Ah.. yes." Len screamed. Kaito flipped Len over on his back. "Are you ready?" Kaito looked deeply in Len's eyes. Len just gave a small nod. "Oh this is gold!" Miku wiped her nosebleed while keeping her eyes glued on the screen where she could see what was going on in Len's room. "I can't believe you put cameras in Len's room." Rin shouted from next room. "I put cameras on both of their rooms. Since I didn't know where they were gonna do it. You can come and watch if you want, the last best part is coming!" Miku pinched her nose. There were sex sound all over the room. "No thank you. I don't wanna see my brother naked let alone having sex and please turn the volume down for God's sake." Rin yelled through the noises. "It's not bad. I watch Mikuo and Gakupo all the time!" Miku yelled. "You what?!" Mikuo ran inside Miku's room blushing insanely. "Heh, Mikuo thought I didn't know about him and the famous Gakupo. How cute." Miku smiled at her brother. Mikuo looked like he would pass out from the embarrassment.

FIN! ^^

please review :3

I didn't have time to proof-read it. Welcome to point out the mistakes so I can fix em :3


End file.
